We Gangstas, Bizzoy!
by GyakutenSaibanx3
Summary: Wocky Kitaki and Trucy Wright weren't that close until now, and that already causes them trouble. With the Rivales family out for blood, will they be safe together? Wocky X Trucy.
1. Spend Some Quality Time Together

Yay! My second story! Thanks for reading this story. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Wocky Kitaki is a nineteen-year old gangster heir with a bullet in his heart. Trucy Wright is a bubbly fifteen-year old magician with a dark past. Trying to help this boy is something she must do, because if she doesn't, something might get to him before the bullet does. In the same way, he needs to help her, being the light to outshine her dark past.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns the Phoenix Wright series—I just write about it.**

Original fan fiction by: Michelle V.

* * *

Everyone walking by had fear stricken into them. The grunts and raised voices could be heard from the street. There was a fight going on in the Kitaki Mansion.

Well, it wasn't a _fight _fight; it was more of an argument.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna see my Alita!"

"Wocky, you can't go! You two have completely different feelings toward each other!"

"Sorry, Ma, but I gotta do this!"

When Wocky was gone and away from her clutches, Little Plum sighed. "When will that boy learn? I swear, the next time I see that kid…" she drew a part of her blade from her seemingly normal broom.

Wocky ran out of the mansion and onto the street. He darted into People Park to escape the words his mother had burned into his skull. _You two have completely different feelings toward each other_.

He kept walking. He HAD to visit her. "Damn it, Wocky! Why do _you _still love _her_? She ain't your Alita anymore," Wocky yelled at himself, still trudging through the park.

Then, someone sprinted past him. He was clothed in a robe and had a weird hat on, and holding something blue and pink.

Then, chasing after the robed man was a flash of light blue.

"Give me back my panties, Stickler!" the girl clad in light blue yelled.

Wesley Stickler scoffed, trying to run faster. "No, my dear magician! This curiosity MUST be cured, before I go utterly mad!"

They ran in circles past Wocky, who froze in place. _What… the hell? _Wocky thought, staring at the two. He then recognized Trucy, who was chasing after her stolen Magic Panties. _Oh, it's the shorty. And she needs those panties from the perv. Awright, le's do this._

"Yo! Perv!" Wocky yelled, getting his gangster atmosphere on. He started cracking his knuckles—this was, of course, completely unnecessary.

Stickler ignored him. He was too busy trying to get away from Trucy, who was catching up to him.

This annoyed Wocky. "I said…" He tripped Stickler as he passed him again. "YO! PERV!"

Stickler's face was ground into the dirt, and he lay there. Trucy hopped up to him, and snatched back her panties.

Trucy looked up at Wocky, and smiled. "Thanks, Wocky," she said gratefully.

He messed with his orange tail of hair, and gave her a smile. "No problem, shorty. Juss yell when ya need help again." And with that, he started off again.

Trucy strode next to him, trying to engage in friendly conversation. "So, where are you headed?" she asked politely.

Wocky kept looking forward. He replied, "Juss off ta see my Al—I mean, Alita." He touched his hair shaped like fox ears to make sure they were straight.

Trucy had a worried look on her face. "Why are you visiting her?"

"'Cause I feel like it." He quickened his pace; he was getting uncomfortable.

Trucy's face was still full of worry. "Oh. If you want to visit her, that's fine." She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

He turned around. "Yo, shorty."

She stopped and turned around too.

As Trucy stared at him, the part of his cheeks where his whiskers were turned pink. He avoided eye contact with her when he said, "Look, I know it's weird and all, visitin' her after what she did… But I juss gotta do this."

Trucy continued to stare at him. _Oh wait, _she thought, _he's done talking_. She knocked on her hat as a silent gesture of her zoning out. "Don't worry about me. If you feel like you have to this, don't let me of all people stop you." She turned back around and continued to walk over the cracks in the concrete.

He messed with his orange tail again and followed her. He grabbed her by the hat and said, "I know ya think I'm stupid right now," he said, grinning.

Wocky's words brought a smile on Trucy's face too. She just laughed; she never answered his question.

"Uh, yeah," Wocky said, a little offended. "Why don't I get'cha an ice cream or somethin' later?"

Her face lit up. "It's a deal." Trucy and Wocky smiled at each other, and then they walked off.

* * *

"Ms. Tiala, a visitor for you."

"Eh? Really? Who would visit—Oh. It's _you_."

Alita sat on the chair, making a sour face at Wocky. "What do you want?"

"I come here every day," Wocky replied, looking a little depressed. "Juss 'cause I don't 'have a reason' don't mean I ain't visitin'."

She crossed her arms. "I just noticed. You were late. You usually come at noon."

_If she doesn't want me comin' here, why bother to keep track? Geez… _he thought to himself. Nevertheless, he answered.

"I got caught up." He looked down. "The little shorty needed help."

She sneered at him, saying, "Stop putting on that act. You _can't _help every girl that needs it. Hah, and I bet you were flirting with her while you were at it." She laughed loudly. "Brats these days… They bounce back like it's nothing."

"It's stupid. I still can't accept _you_ as _my angel_. You _can't _be the same person." He balled his hands into fists on his lap.

She crossed her legs. "Since you're not really a gangster anymore, I guess it'll be okay to say this."

He looked up at her, confused. "Say what?"

"I don't fall in love with brats." She got closer to the glass; she was so close that her breath fogged it with every word. "I _never _loved you. Do you get it now? I _used _you as cover so your family wouldn't touch me if I ever got found out."

Wocky's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but bit his lip to stop himself. He smiled. "Well, I finally got what I came here for!" He slammed the glass, which brought Alita back with shock. "Have a nice life, inside this craphole, I mean. I ain't ever botherin' you again." He turned around and opened the heavy doors to go out.

She glared at the door he left in. She stomped to the door to go back to her cell. "Damn brat…" she huffed, "You're going to spend the rest of your miserable life trying to get over _me._" She turned to the guard, who flinched. "You! Bring me back to my cell!"

He gulped. "Ah, yes, Ms. Tiala."

* * *

Wocky walked back to his house via People Park, to find Trucy still there.

_What's the shorty doin'?_ he thought, getting behind a tree to watch her.

Trucy had a bored look on her face—she was sitting alone on a bench holding her panties. Stickler was still lying on the ground, his face still in the dirt.

"Ah," she sighed, pulled miscellaneous things out of her panties. "Where's Wocky? I want my ice cream…"

Wocky stepped out from behind the tree. He was walking toward her, until she started talking to herself again.

"Ah," she said—this made Wocky jump behind a trashcan out of reflex. "What can I do? He visiting her was all wrong…"

The next thing she pulled out of her panties was a stop sign. Her eyes lit up. "Maybe… Maybe I should help him! That's it! Then he can forget about everything. He can be happy," she said, smiling to herself for thinking of such a thing.

_Eh… What's the shorty gonna do? And how'd she get that idea from a stop sign…? _Wocky started to sweat. He got up from behind the trashcan and put on a grin. "Yo, shorty!" He started waving.

Trucy stood up, an excited look on her face. "Wocky! Are we getting ice cream now?"

"You bet your a…" he started, but then he clasped his mouth. "I mean, yeah, now le's go."

Trucy skipped up to him, and asked, "So, Wocky, where are we going?"

He stopped. "Uh," he said slowly, "I didn't think that far ahead, yo…" He turned pink.

Trucy looked up at him. "Oh! Maybe… we can go to your house? You _do _have ice cream, don't you?" She smiled innocently.

Wocky immediately thought of Little Plum, his mom. "Uh, naw, my mom don't like keepin' ice cream in her reach," he said nervously, "Ya know, she's dietin'."

Trucy looked down. "Huh, that makes sense…" She thought for a few seconds. _He's lying to me, isn't he…? Oh well. No harm done, I guess._ "We could… go to my daddy's office. I _think_ we have some ice cream."

Wocky thought about it. _Should I go ta the shorty's place, or should we just buy some somewhere?_ Before he could decide, Trucy started to pull on his arm.

"Wocky, let's just go to this ice cream parlor I know. Does that sound good?"

"Wha…? Naw, tha's wack. Real G's don't go ta frilly parlors ta get their ice cream, yo!"

Trucy thought for a few seconds again. "Will you go… if I pay for your ice cream too?"

Wocky made an offended face, even though he wasn't offended at all. " NAW, NAW, NAW, NAW, NAW. A real G don't need no shorty buyin' him anything… _But _if you're THAT willin'…"

Trucy giggled. "No need to act, Wocky. I'd be happy to buy you some ice cream. Now come on, let's go!"

As Trucy led him by the hand to the ice cream parlor, Wocky started turning pink. _This shorty's wack. Why's she bein' so nice to a G like me? And a G don't need a 15-year-old shorty holdin' his hand…!_

Even though Wocky doubted her kindness (and didn't want to hold Trucy's hand), he never shook her off or said anything on the way.

Unbeknownst to him, though, Trucy was blushing too.

* * *

"I'll lend you some money, so go buy me some grape juice, will you?"

"I don't know, Mr. Wright…"

"Come on, Apollo, you have nothing better to do."

Apollo sighed. "Oh, all right. How many bottles should I buy you?"

Phoenix smirked. "Two wooden boxes full. I have a date tonight."

_Someone _actually _considered going out with you with the way you dress…? _

"I know that look, Justice. I knew her all before I looked like this." He laughed. "Now shoo. Oh, and look for Trucy while you're at it. Tell her not to come home until… let's say… twelve midnight?"

Apollo gulped. "Twelve midnight? You're going to have your date _here, at the office_?"

He smirked again. "Hey, it's a nostalgic place. And if I bring her to the Borscht Bowl Club, I'm going to have to work. That's no fun, now is it?"

"I guess not…" Apollo scratched his head.

"Good. I'm glad we both agree." Phoenix shoved Apollo out the door, and handed him fifty dollars. "And remember! Twelve midnight!"

"I know, I know," Apollo assured, only half-listening to his boss. As Apollo stepped out of the building, he started to walk along the sidewalk. _Where's that shortcut? _he thought to himself, looking for the alley between two buildings. "Ah, here we go," he said, walking through the wide path. As he almost reached the end, he saw a teenage girl in a light blue costume across the street.

"It's Trucy," he said under his breath. "Hey, Tru—" Apollo started, but he smacked his face trying to cover his mouth. _Ouch…_ he thought. _Who's Trucy with? Her boyfriend?_ He laughed to himself. _When Mr. Wright sees—or even hears about—this, he's going to kill that gu—IS THAT WOCKY KITAKI?_

Apollo whipped his head around nervously, almost desperately. He jumped behind a smelly garbage can and started to spy on his half-sister and former client. Walking. TOGETHER.

He tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"So, Wocky, what should I order you?"

"Well shorty, I like coffee ice cream. It goes good with the O.G. Crackers, y'know?"

Trucy laughed, still holding his hand. "Maybe I could buy some from your shop and taste it with my ice cream!"

Wocky turned a little pinker. "Yeah, we can swing by the shop later, if ya want."

"Great!" Trucy chimed. "Here we are!"

Before Apollo noticed it, he had been following them. Not only that, but he was still crouched next to the garbage can he lugged around. "I need to tell Mr. Wright," Apollo said. He stood up and remembered he had fifty dollars still in his hand. "Oh, right. The grape juice."

* * *

I really think this pair could work out :]

The plot in whole is pretty much in line, so that's good, I suppose.

Review please?


	2. The Rivales Family is Up to No Good

Chapter 2!

If you're reading this, thanks :]

Review please?

* * *

The bell chimed as the door swung open. "Hello! What can I do you fo—"

At the sight of Wocky entering the ice cream parlor, the employee started to sweat. "Ah, h-hello, what I can you do for? … Ah! I mean…"

Trucy giggled. "I know what you're trying to say." She looked down at the barrels of ice cream. "I'll have…"

Wocky looked down at the barrels too, curious as to what she would get. When he looked up at the employee, he was a bit… jittery. _The hell's his problem? He knows he shouldn't be starin' down a G with street cred like mine._ As he threw a glare at the employee, he turned back to Trucy, who said she would get strawberry ice cream.

"Oh! And my friend would like to have a coffee ice cream, please," she added.

"Ah, yes, anything for the customer…" the employee quickly replied, scooping up their ice cream and handing it to them as fast as he could.

When he handed Wocky his ice cream, he saw that Wocky was still giving him a suspecting glare. He quietly yelped.

Trucy gave the employee a weird look. "Um, is something the matter—" Trucy looked at his nametag, "James?"

"N-no… nothing is the matter. Nothing at all! So!" he quietly clapped his hands together to lift the intensity he felt, and looked at the two of them, "Who's going to be the one paying?"

Trucy finally let go of Wocky's hand to raise hers up, and she already eating the ice cream. "I am!"

As James the employee nervously took Trucy's money, Wocky impatiently took a spoonful of coffee ice cream.

"H-h-here's your change, miss," James said, his shaky hand attempting to give Trucy her money.

"Yo, juss use your _normal_ hand, man," Wocky said in an annoyed tone.

James alternated hands and dropped Trucy's change in her panties with a very confused look on his face. "Um, please come again?" He said as they walked out the door. The bell chimed again.

James couldn't see them anymore.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Boss Riavles? … Yeah. Wocky Kitaki just walked in with his girlfriend. … How do I know? They were holding hands. And, well, he was buying her ice cream. … She's dressed like a magician. And she holds her money in bloomers. … I'm not crazy. I put her change in her panties. … Well, Boss, this is our chance to get rid of the Kitaki heir, don't you think…? … Yes, Boss, I'll get info on her right away."

His phone beeped as their call ended. "Watch out, Kitakis, you'll be in need of a new heir soon." He cackled to himself.

* * *

Apollo had to kick the door open since his hands were busy holding the pile of boxes.

"MR. WRIGHT! I HAVE SOME TERRIBLE NEWS!"

Phoenix turned around. "What is it? Did she cancel on me…?"

"Huh?" Apollo said, putting down the boxes. "How could I even know _that _if I don't even know _who _your date is?"

"Oh. Well, that's good then," Phoenix replied.

Now that Apollo had a good twenty-second look at him, he noticed he looked… younger. His face was shaven, his hair was gelled into spikes—which made Apollo think, _Hey, he copied my hairstyle_,—and he looked sharp in the blue suit he was wearing.

"Nice suit, Mr. Wright," Apollo complimented.

Phoenix looked himself up and down, and adjusting his tie, he said, "Thanks. Honestly, I didn't think this would still fit me. Guess I'm lucky."

Apollo looked around the room. And as his eyes lay on the boxes of grape juice, he gasped. "MR. WRIGHT!"

"What is it?"

Apollo gulped. "It's about Trucy…"

Phoenix's eyes widened and he started shaking Apollo. "What? What happened to my sweetie?"

"She was with someone you know… a _guy _you know."

"Oh. Well, that's good then—Wait! A GUY?" He shook Apollo even more vigorously. "She knows she can't date until she's married!"

Apollo sweated a little, replying, "Mr. Wright, that's just… impossible."

He got close to Apollo's face. Apollo could see fire burning in his blue eyes.

"I want a name."

"You're not going to like it…"

"A name. _NOW._"

Apollo cringed, and forced "Wocky Kitaki" out of his mouth.

Phoenix froze for a minute.

"… Mr. Wright?"

He glanced at Apollo, and then plopped onto the couch. He was so weak and vulnerable when it came to Trucy. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why, of all the guys out there (even though she can't date any of them), did she choose that… delinquent slash gangster?"

"Well…"Apollo scratched his head. "I heard that girls really go for bad boys… I think."

Phoenix glared at him. "Not the answer I was looking for, but _thank you_."

Apollo had to cheer him up now. "Ah, cheer up, Mr. Wright. I'm sure you're looking forward to your date, since you're old and all…"

Phoenix glared at him. "I'm going to forget you even uttered that last part, Justice."

Apollo started to sweat even more. "Uh, thanks, Mr. Wright."

"Now scram. She'll be here any minute." Phoenix got up and started to check if his hair was alright.

"Okay," Apollo said, opening the door, "have fun on your date!"

Apollo walked out the door of the building. Then, a woman with long, black hair in a strange costume strolled by him. _Huh, what's a woman like that doing in this building? _he thought. Then it hit him like Pal Meratkis's car hit Phoenix. His jaw dropped. _What the…_ _How did Mr. Wright get a woman like _that_? _

* * *

"You know," Trucy said, biting her ice cream cone, "you don't have to keep holding my hand."

Wocky blushed, and shot back, "Naw, shorty, this is a favor. Ya might get lost, y'know?" He couldn't eat his ice cream with one hand—it was in a cup.

They were strolling through People Park, and Trucy dragged him to a bench.

She sat, and made Wocky sit too. "See, your ice cream's melting!" she scolded. She popped the rest of her ice cream cone into her mouth and used her free hand to hold a spoon of ice cream.

"Here, say 'ah'!" She pushed the spoonful of coffee ice cream against his lips.

Wocky turned tomato red. "C'mon, shorty, a G don't need no one ta feed them nothin'—" Trucy pushed the spoon into his mouth as he yelled.

Trucy giggled. "See? Tastes good, right?"

Wocky swallowed the ice cream and blushed. "Yeah, it does. I can feed myself, shorty." He let go of Trucy's hand and took his spoon back. He put another spoonful in his mouth and she stared at him.

"Hey, Wocky," Trucy started, cocking her head to one side, "those fox ears make you look kinda adorable."

Wocky looked down at her, but couldn't bring himself to glare. He slumped his shoulders. "Ya think? My family's insignia's a fox, y'know, so I thought, 'Ta hell with it!' and I got these ears."

She giggled, and started feeling them. "Wow, they're soft. You don't gel them?"

He grinned proudly. "Naw. A G like me don't roll like that, yo." He looked down at him cup of ice cream. "Aw, crap. I was supposed ta have this with O.G. Crackers."

Trucy made him stand up and again and tugged on his arm. "C'mon, let's go to your shop to go get some," she chimed, grinning.

* * *

Apollo dragged himself around People Park, sulking. "How could have Mr. Wright met someone like _that _when he was a lawyer? Maybe she was a defendant…" he started to drift into his daydream of what would happen if he dated his defendants.

_Mr. Wright was my first defendant. …I'll pass on dating him. Wocky was my second, and it looks like Trucy already has dibs on him… WAIT, I should be saying that I wouldn't date a guy! Machi Tobaye, my third—a guy too… And… Vera Misham. Huh. What _would _happen if I dated Vera? That's not such a bad idea…_

His daydream was abruptly ended when she heard Trucy's giggle.

"Wocky, where's your shop?"

"Uh, it should be in this direction, yo."

"Okay," she said, "Then let's go, slowpoke!"

She pulled him by the hand again.

"Yo, shorty, slow down!"

When they were almost halfway down the block, Apollo muttered, "Why oh why do I keep running into you two today?"

* * *

From outside the Kitaki Bakery, Trucy could already smell their delicious muffins.

As Trucy was about to march in, Wocky wouldn't budge.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trucy asked, trying to nudge him from behind.

Wocky looked at her. "It's nothin'. Juss that my pops might get the wrong idea if I walk in with you, shorty."

Trucy giggled. "Aw, come on, Wocky. If that happens, I'll just set him straight."

He smirked, confident that she would. "Awright. Le's go!"

As they both stepped in, a sensor made a ringing sound twice. Winfred Kitaki stepped out from the baking room in the back.

"Welcome," he said, and when he saw Wocky and Trucy, he said, "Oh. Welcome, miss, Wocky."

"Yo, pops," Wocky said, looking at the muffins in the display case.

Trucy smiled, and looked with Wocky. "Hello."

She saw a label that said "O.G. Crackers". "Wow," she said under her breath, "those look good."

Wocky grinned. "Yo, pops, two O.G. Crackers."

Winfred opened the case and pulled out two muffins. "Here."

Wocky grabbed the two and handed one to her. "Here, shorty."

As Trucy took a bite, her eyes widened. "Whoa… These are amazing!"

He grinned even more.

Trucy looked at the other pastries on display and noticed something—even though they were _all _muffins, none of them actually had the word 'muffin' in their names.

Trucy giggled, and thought, _I bet Wocky comes up with the names. _The labels for the different flavors of muffins read things like "O.G. Crackers", "Street Cred Bread", "G Tarts", and "Bizzoy Cakes".

"Hey, Wocky, can I try a Bizzoy Cake?" Trucy asked, taking the final bite of the O.G. Cracker.

"Ya heard her, pops," Wocky said, nudging at his dad.

At Trucy nibbled on the Bizzoy Cake, she realized it was chocolate-flavored. "Mm," she said, still nibbling, "this is REALLY good!"

Wocky said, "Yeah, my pops is really good at it, y'know?"

After Trucy had finished, she picked out her panties; this didn't put a surprised look on Winfred's face at all.

"For the O.G. Cracker and Bizzoy cake… Here is $3.60."

As Trucy was about to pull out the money, Wocky stopped her. "Naw, no need, shorty."

Winfred replied to her, saying, "It's on the house." It _almost _looked like he was smiling.

"Well, we outta here, pops." Wocky and Trucy walked out of the bakery.

Winfred walked to the back room again, and murmured, "Wait until Plum hears that Wocky has a _nice, decent_ girlfriend…"

* * *

When the two walked back into People Park, Trucy looked at the sky. It was pretty dark already. "Thanks, Wocky, for the fun day," she said, smiling.

He messed with his orange tail. "No problem, shorty."

She turned around and started to walk away. "Well, I'll see you next time!"

_Yeah_, Wocky thought. He realized he was still holding the brown paper bag he had in his hand. "Oh, yo, shorty."

"Hmm? What is it?"

He walked up to her, and handed her the bag. "Have it."

"Ah! Are you sure?" She looked from the bag to Wocky. "You don't want it?"

He laughed a little. "Shorty, my pops owns the shop. I can get those O.G. Crackers whenever I want, yo."

Holding the bag, she started to walk off again. "Thanks, Wocky!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get lost on your way home, awright?"

"I won't get lost, don't worry!" Trucy said as she waved one hand in the air.

When Trucy was out of sight, Wocky walked back into Kitaki Mansion. When he was about to enter his room, his mother stopped him.

"Wocky," she said, "Why are you grinning so much?" This was new for Wocky—he usually moped around ever since Alita was sent to jail.

Wocky turned to look at her; he wasn't grinning anymore. "It's nothin', Ma." He entered his room, closed the door, and turned all three locks on it.

Little Plum sighed. _What's gotten into him? I swear…_


	3. Magic Tricks

Well, here's chapter 3!

I think I'm just going to hurry up and finish this so I can focus on a first (and much more popular) Fanfic (x

[Here's some subliminal messaging: If you haven't already, read my other Fanfic; it's much better than this one ;D]

Anyway, please review :]

* * *

Trucy was walking down the hall and into the office, but before she entered, she put her ear against the door.

It was silent.

_Where's daddy? He's supposed to bring me to the Wonder Bar in a few minutes._

Trucy slowly opened the door to find her daddy and a woman on the couch.

They were kissing. For a _loooong _time.

Trucy gasped and the woman and Phoenix looked at her.

"Trucy, sweetie…" Phoenix started, trying to keep his cool, "didn't Apollo tell you?"

Trucy's eyes looked hollowed out. "T-tell me what?" she uttered quietly.

Phoenix got up. He had taken off his suit jacket and his tie was loose. The woman next to him stared at Trucy with a nervous look and pink on her face. She wore strange robes.

He pushed Trucy out the door, his breath consumed by the smell of grape juice. "Come back in four hours," he requested.

She considered doing this. "Oh," she said, giving in to her father's requests, "all right then. But you owe me three Bizzoy Cakes and five O.G. Crackers now, Daddy!"

She ran down the hall. He closed the door.

"… Uh, Maya, do you know what a…'Bizzoy Cake' is?"

The woman softened her posture when she answered. "If I remember right… It's one of the muffins they sell at the Kitaki Bakery near here." She grinned mischievously. "Well, Nick, it looks like your daughter has an interest in that bakery. Maybe even an interest in the family."

"Thanks for the kind words." Phoenix started to sweat. He plopped back down to his place on the couch and grabbed another bottle of grape juice. After chugging half of it, he offered it to Maya, asking, "You want some?"

She let out a chuckle, grabbed the bottle and downed the rest in one go. "Ah," she said, melting onto the couch, "just like old times, eh, Nick?"

With a strained smile, he replied, "Please don't say that."

* * *

"Aaaaaaand now, what you've all been waiting for…" the man holding the microphone said—the spotlights turned off—"The…"

One spotlight on—"Amazing…"

Two spotlights on—"Magician…"

All three spotlights shone on Trucy—"Trucy!"

She smiled, and talked into the microphone attached to her ear, "Thank you all for coming! Wow, what a crowd!"

All the people in the bar cheered and held up what they were drinking.

"Now, who wants to see my Magic Panties?" Trucy yelled, pulling out her bloomers.

Again, the people in the bar cheered.

As Trucy was pulling out her first item from her panties, an underage boy walked into the Wonder Bar.

"Ah, hey, Wocky," the bartender nonchalantly said. "What brings you to the Wonder Bar? You never come here."

Wocky got a seat on a barstool and asked for some pineapple juice. "Ya know, since my family's quittin' this gangsta thing, thought I might as well go through the bars while I can before I'm twenty-one."

The bartender passed him a juice, and laughed. "Yeah, but rest assured, you'll be welcome here, as long as you just order juice!" She laughed again and Wocky scowled at her.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, sipping his juice through a bendy-straw. His eyes scanned the room until he laid them on Trucy, on stage, holding up her panties. He spit out his juice, almost choking on it.

"Yo…" Wocky said, gesturing the bartender, "what's the shorty doin' here? She's not even legal yet!" He was about to stand up and drag her off the stage until the bartender pulled his arm.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Wocky." She gripped his arm tightly, unknowingly digging her nails into Wocky's skin. "She gets paid to do her magic acts here. Apparently, a cute little girl pulling the most random things out of her panties is really interesting." She laughed. "It actually is."

Wocky relaxed and handed her his glass, her cue to fill it with more juice. Embarrassed, he tried to think of something to say back. _Yeah, the shorty's cute and all, but those panties…_ "… Hey," Wocky started, "does the shorty do this every night?"

She handed his glass back to him—this time it had grape juice in it. "Yeah, and it brings in a _lot _of people. There's actually this one guy that comes in everyday." The bartender pointed her finger at a robed man. … No, not the judge! Wesley Stickler.

"It's kind of creepy. He looks like he's going to jump out of his seat and snatch her panties," she added.

Wocky scowled again. "Your idea ain't wack. He stole those before, yo."

The bartender's eyes widened, and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, thank you! Now, I will bring out my favorite assistant—" Trucy pressed something at her left side and a wooden man appeared—"Mr. Hat!"

Then a woman screamed, "I love you, Mr. Hat!" and Mr. Hat started to speak.

"Why, thank you, milady."

The crowd burst into laughter.

Trucy made a shocked face. "But—" she made them turn down the spotlights to make it more convincing that she was sad—"I need another assistant! Can someone in the crowd help me?"

Many people—tough-looking men, uninterested women, and _Wesley Stickler _raised their hands.

Wocky turned to the bartender, so if Trucy laid her eyes on him she'd know he wouldn't go up there for anything. But, his arm shot up. The bartender held it up and gave him a smirk.

He glared at the bartender. "Aw, come on, Wocky. Your body language _begged _me to do it."

Trucy pointed her finger at the potential assistants like it was a gun. "Wow! A lot of you really want to help! Um, I choose…" She saw Wocky. "Ah! You! At the back of the bar!"

The spotlight shone on Wocky, and he sent a scowl in everyone's direction. He hesitantly got up and Trucy waved at him.

"Hey! I never knew _you _went here!"

Wocky tried covering his face with his orange tail. "I don't, shorty."

Trucy turned back to her audience. "Well, even though this assistant is standing on stage, all of you are my assistants too!"

Trucy turned to the empty space on the stage and yelled, "APPEAR!" and a big box materialized in a puff of smoke.

The crowd _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed.

She turned back to her excited audience. "My lovely assistant—" she put her face close to his (this made him blush) so he could utter "Wocky" into the microphone—"and I will disappear when we into this box."

_She said, "Poof_," and it was gone. "And when you want us two to come back, you all have to yell, 'APPEAR!' and it'll come back, easy as pie."

The crowd looked at her in amazement, like little children at their first magic act.

Trucy nudged Wocky in the direction of the box. "Aw, hell naw! I ain't goin' in there, shorty!"

She gave him a pout. "Come on Wocky. Just this once, please?" Her eyes gave off an innocent, sparkly shine.

He groaned. "Awright, awright! Juss this once, though…"

The crowd cheered.

First Wocky walked into the box. Then, Trucy squished in, and they were _really _close to each other (and even facing each other).

"All right!" Trucy yelled, since she took off her microphone, "Here we goooooo!" She slammed the box's door closed, making them squish even _closer _together.

Then, the crowd yelled, "_Poof_!" and the box disappeared.

In the box, all Wocky and Trucy could hear were the rattles of the box moving and the thud of it when it hit the floor.

The box fell on its side.

Since it fell on its side, Trucy was lying on top of Wocky.

"Huh," Trucy said, sitting on Wocky as she pushed up the door, "What a rocky landing."

She couldn't see it, but Wocky was beet red when she fell on him. After Trucy got off of him, he sat up and looked at his surroundings.

It was pitch-black. He could _barely _see Trucy because she was holding a small flashlight that she kept in her heart-shaped pouch.

"Yo, shorty," Wocky said, walking up to Trucy, "Where are we?"

He could see the glow of her face. "Ah, I really don't know. Whenever I do this trick, I end up here. Weird, huh?"

"Whuzzat?" Wocky said, shocked. "You don't even know where we are?"

Trucy's face was sullen. "I don't. When I call for someone, all I get is an echo. It's lonely down here." She sat down and pulled out her panties.

Wocky sat down with her, but he didn't say anything.

"You know," Trucy said, pulling two bottles of water from her panties, "No matter how long I stay in here, the only time that passes in the bar is how long they wait to say 'appear'." Tears started rolling down her face. "So, to make this empty space useful, I vent my feelings here."

Wocky had a mad look on his face. "Shorty, don't cry in front of G's. If ya do, they'll take advantage a' you an' stuff. So juss don't." He pulled up his jacket sleeve and wiped her tears.

She laughed, but just a little. "But you don't even know _why _I'm crying."

He was confused. "Then why you cryin', shorty?"

She looked up at him, sniffling. "Do you know what the date is today?"

He didn't know what the relevance was but he answered anyway. "Uh, yeah, yo. Today's April twenty-ninth, right?"

She looked down. "On this day, eight years ago, my daddy left me. At the time, I thought I would be happy if my real daddy would be free, but I never saw him again."

Wocky regretted opening fresh her old wounds. "Oh. Sorry, shorty. Go let it all out."

Trucy didn't scream or howl when she cried—she forced herself to smile. But that made her cry even more. She bit her lower lip.

Wocky could see her stress from the soft glow of the dim flashlight. He cringed; what could he do to comfort her? He wasn't a soft, sensitive guy at all. Almost like he had no control of his body, he opened his arms and said, "C'mere, shorty. You need a hug."

Trucy gave in and fell into Wocky's embrace. Above her hiccups, she managed to utter, "Thank you, Wocky."

After her tears dried, Wocky looked back to the box. "Yo, shorty," Wocky said, twisting his orange tail with his finger, "Ya got a show ta do."

Trucy grinned back at him. "Let's do this!"

They set the box upright and squeezed inside. At that moment, time seemed to work normally again. Far away, they could hear the faint echoes of the Wonder Bar audience. "APPEAR!"

In the box, all they heard were the rattles again. And again, they heard the thud of the box hitting the floor.

When they heard the thud, they also heard the crowd. "Hey, are they in there?"

"Let's see…"

"They're in there! I know they are!"

When Trucy tried to open the box's door, it tipped over onto its side.

Again.

But, this time, the box fell to the side so that _Wocky _was on top of _Trucy _now. Still, Wocky blushed. Trucy did too, this time. The crowd had panicked, but didn't do anything to help the two inside.

"Damn box…" Wocky said, baring his fangs. He lifted it, and threw it across the stage. He sat up, and there was a pause.

When Trucy had recovered her microphone, patted the dust off her costume, and sprung up, the crowd roared.

"Amazing!"

"Trucy is my new hero!"

"You _must _do this trick again! Bravo!"

She bowed, and people threw tips in the forms of paper money onto the stage.

* * *

When Trucy was done putting all her tips into her panties, Wocky decided to say something.

"Shorty… We cool, right? I mean, that damn box…"

Trucy turned a little pink. "Oh, y-yeah! Don't remind me! It's embarrassing." She knocked on her hat with an adorable look on her face.

Wocky stared at her, and then sighed heavily. "Awright, if ya say so." He continued to look at her, and he took her hat off. Almost automatically, he started to mess up her hair.

Trucy blushed, and yelled, "Hey, stop that! You're making me look funny!" She swatted at his arm and took back her hat.

Wocky laughed. "I like your style, shorty. We should hang out again soon."

Trucy pondered on this. "Hmm, how about tomorrow? Today _is _Friday, so I won't have school." She gave him a thumbs-up to see if he agreed.

"Yeah," Wocky said, grinning and feeling his fox ears. "I'll meetchu at People Park, noon. Be there, awright?"

As he walked out the door, she giggled.

"I'll be there. You can count on it!"


	4. Time to Put the Plan in Action

Yay chapter 4!

Thanks to all the readers out there :] I appreciate it!

This story is almost done! Maybe 2 or 3 chapters to go :O

Anyway, enjoy! And review :]

* * *

Wocky tapped his shoe impatiently as he leaned against the tree for shade. _Damn, where's the shorty?_ he thought to himself. _It's_—he hastily pulled out his phone for the time—_… barely 11:45._ He pushed his head against the tree, and growled. "Why am I even waiting so early for the shorty? What's wrong with me?"

To burn off his frustration, he decided to stomp over to the bench where they ate ice cream the day before. He buried his head into his hands to avoid the glare of the bright sun that shone before him. Just then, through his eyelids, he couldn't feel the intensity of the sun. This irritated him, even though he didn't even want the sun in his face. "Yo! What the hell do ya—" He stopped.

It was Trucy.

"Hi," she chirped, "have you been waiting long?"

He was about to whine to her about how he waited in the hot sun since 11:15 because his house was just across the street from People Park, but he decided not to. He didn't want _anyone _to know he had been waiting that early for a shorty. "Naw," he lied, "It's juss so damn hot out here."

Trucy could sense he was lying. She giggled. "Well, I would've been here sooner," she said, taking out her phone, "but Daddy started giving me this weird talk."

Wocky looked up at her, the sun no longer blinding him. "Oh yeah? What kind'a talk we talkin' 'bout, shorty?"

She sat down next to him, and he turned his head.

"Well," she started, "It was really strange. I'll just tell you the whole story…"

* * *

"Daddy! I'm off!" Trucy said, opening the front door of her house.

Phoenix popped his head out of the living room, the television blaring the Steel Samurai theme song. "Wait, sweetie, I have to talk to you."

Trucy closed the door. "Oh, alright, Daddy," she replied, walking toward him. She sat next to him on the couch and he started to talk.

"Well, Trucy," Phoenix started, uncomfortably clearing his throat, "You know you can't date until you're married, right?"

Trucy nodded. "Yeah, Daddy. But I don't know how that's going to work," she pointed out.

His eye twitched nervously. "Well, I _guess _I could be a little more lenient. How about you can't date until you're twenty-five?"

Trucy groaned a little. "Daddy, where are you going with all of this?"

He laughed. "I just want you to know that I don't approve of you dating. Not just yet. No matter who you bring in to ask me of approval, I'll always give you the same answer: NO. And I will have a heart attack if you tell me you're dating some _delinquent_! So, Trucy, you understand… right?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Oh," Trucy said. She giggled. "Of course, Daddy. Don't worry; I'm not interested in anyone!" She gave him a hug. As she pulled away, Phoenix's eyes widened.

_I swear I almost heard her say, "… for now, anyway."… _Phoenix thought to himself morbidly.

In reality, Trucy said no such thing. It was just what Phoenix's fatherly insecurities made him think.

She opened the front door once again. "Daddy! I'm really off this time!" she chirped as she exited her house.

When the door slammed shut, Phoenix groaned pathetically.

* * *

"… And that's the story," Trucy said, taking in a deep breath.

Wocky blinked numerous times. "Delinquent, huh… Wonder who your pops is talkin' 'bout…" After a few seconds of deliberation, Wocky bared his teeth and blushed. "YO, SHORTY!" he angrily said, turning his head to Trucy.

She let go of her piece of hair she was trying to untangle and looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Yes?"

Realizing how much of a jerk he must look to her, he stared at a nearby tree while talking. "Do you tell your pops everything?"

She was confused. "Everything?"

He narrowed his eyes. "_Everything._"

She looked up, as if the answer would fall from the sky. "Um, sure, why?"

Wocky shot his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Why what?" Trucy was confused as to why Wocky was acting the way he was and the atmosphere seemed to be getting tense.

"Why would you tell your pops—" Wocky looked away since he was blushing a little, "—that ya like a 'delinquent'?" He pointed at himself, and heaved his chest.

Trucy jumped up. "Wha…" she stuttered, "What are you talking about?"

Wocky retorted, "What are _you _talking about?" After taking in a deep breath, he continued, "Your pops was talking about stuff like that… Shorty, I ain't interested." He closed his eyes, feeling _a little _good that he rejected a girl. But, actually, he felt _really _bad for having to reject an innocent girl like Trucy like that.

Trucy puffed up her cheeks because she was now officially offended. "Wocky," she said, her eyes bubbling with frustrated tears, "I NEVER SAID I WAS INTERESTED IN YOU!"

Wockys eyes opened in surprise. "Then why'd your pops say something like that?"

"How should I know?" Trucy yelled hesitantly. She turned around. "I'm going home. See you when I see you." She walked away.

He lifted his arm, thinking about catching up to her. _Should I apologize? Should I catch up ta her? What the hell am I supposed ta do? _He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He just sat on the bench and muttered, "Damn it."

* * *

Trucy was walking along the sidewalk and was wiping her eyes. She whispered to herself, "I can't let Daddy see me like this, or he'll file a restraining order against Wocky." She stopped. "Why do I even care for Wocky this much? What's wrong with me? He just made me cry… And…" This feeling she had confused her.

Shaking her head, she decided to wander around to distract herself from her thoughts. Without any thought to it, she opened a door to a store. A bell chimed when she opened it.

"Welcome! What can I do you for?"

Trucy realized she went back to the ice cream parlor. "Oh," she said to herself, "I'm here again."

The employee looked at her. "My, oh my! You're the customer from yesterday!" He walked over to her, thought he still stood behind the counter. He saw that she was alone. "Hmm? Not with your boyfriend today?"

Trucy looked down. "James, it's you…" she started, "Wocky isn't my boyfriend."

The employee faked a sympathetic pout at her. "You seem a little down. How about a free ice cream to drown those troubles away?"

She lit up. "Really? Then… I want a strawberry in a cone, please."

"Coming right up," James cheerily said. As he scooped her ice cream, Trucy looked out the window. James took this opportunity to put a sinister smirk on his face. When he had her ice cream ready, he put the cheery face back on. "One strawberry…" he began.

"Trucy," she replied, "My name is Trucy."

As he handed her the ice cream, he complimented her. "Trucy? That's a nice name."

She smiled a little. "Thanks."

She sat down in the parlor and ate her ice cream in silence. James watched her.

"So…" James said, trying to start a conversation, "Are you in high school?"

Trucy looked at him. "Yeah. What about you? You look pretty young to be working already."

James let out a fake laugh. "Truth is," he replied, "I'm still in high school too. I'm a senior."

Trucy's eyes widened. "Whoa! I'm only a sophomore."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know…"

She went back to eating her ice cream. "What do I know?"

He hopped over the counter and sat down beside her. "I didn't want to say this when that guy was there, but…" James put his face _extremely close _to Trucy's. She blushed.

"I think you're pretty cute." He smiled at her.

Trucy gasped. "Really?" She didn't believe him, but took the compliment all the same.

"Yeah!" He said, looking around the parlor. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out together tomorrow. You know, so we can _get to know each other better_." He leaned in to rest his head on her shoulder.

She backed away, which surprised him. "Not to offend you or anything," Trucy said quickly, "But I can't date. Not until I'm twenty-five."

James paused, and then laughed. "Trucy, don't think of it as a date." He scooted closer to her. "Think of it as the start of a _special _friendship."

Trucy was tomato red. "All right," she responded, looking down to avoid eye contact, "If it's just going to amount to us being friends, that should be okay."

James smiled. "Great! When and where should we meet?"

"Um," she said, looking up this time, "I don't know."

He said to her, "How about… People Park at around… noon?"

Trucy looked at him. "That should be fine." She got up out of her seat. "I'll see you then!"

She exited the store and James waved at her. When she was out of sight he pulled his phone out. "Boss Rivales? … Yes, I've gotten in contact with the girl Wocky was with. I'm going to spend all of tomorrow with her. … I'm going to siphon info out of her first, and when she's useless, we can keep her hostage. … Her ransom? I may even go far as to say her life for the Kitaki heir's. … Okay, I'll call the goons when the time comes."

He snapped his phone shut. "Perfect," he snickered to himself. Just as he walked back behind the counter, Wocky walked in with a bag full of O.G. Crackers. James got nervous. "Ah, hello," he said, "I see you and your girlfriend really enjoy coming here." He tried smiling, but it ended up being just a twitch.

Wocky glared at him. "Shutup," Wocky said in a dangerous tone, "A real G can't have shorties like that. She ain't my girlfriend, yo."

James started to sweat. "I see… Since you both denied it, it must be true." He shook his head. "It's a pity."

Wocky gave him an even more intense glare. "What'chu talkin' 'bout?"

James stuttered, "W-well, Trucy just came in before you, and she said you weren't her boyfriend…"

"How do ya know the shorty's name?" Wocky asked suspiciously.

James laughed. "You're defensive of her. You _must _like her."

Wocky turned red out of embarrassment and anger. "Shutup and answer my question!"

James, his confidence growing, smirked. "When she came in, we got to know each other a little better. And we're going to be doing the same thing at People Park at noon tomorrow."

Wocky got _pissed_. _What the hell's this fool's problem? _Wocky questioned. "I ain't defensive a' no one but myself," he shot back.

"If you're not defensive," James said, "You won't mind me going out with Trucy, right?"

Wocky bit his lip. He honestly _didn't know _why he was being so defensive of someone he barely spent any time with; he and Trucy had only been doing this for two days. And he was even more clueless as to why he felt so crappy at the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to answer. "Go an' do whatever the hell ya like," he uttered with a fake confidence.

James said, "You _really are _a fool. Trucy is just what you need to get out of your bad habits."

"Ya think I don't know that? Juss shut your mouth." Wocky started out the door.

James sneered at him when he was halfway out the door. He whispered, "This plan to get you is going to certainly work."

The bell chimed.

As Wocky walked back to his house, he remembered he was holding the bag of O.G. Crackers. _Damn_, he said, gripping the bag tighter, _I wasn't gonna eat all a' these alone… But I can't just go ta the shorty's pad so we can eat 'em together._ As he approached the gate in front of his house, he clutched his chest. He thought back on everything that had happened: he got shot. The bullet was in his chest. Not only that, it would kill him any time now.

As he walked into his house, he said something under his breath. "I ain't leavin'. Not as long as I got regrets."


	5. Failed Plan

Okay, here's chapter 5 :]

Thanks to the people that read this!

There's one more chapter coming up.

It's going to be fluffy.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day. Trucy unwillingly got up and rubbed her red eyes. _Ah, right. I'm spending the day with James._ She groggily walked into the bathroom to take a shower. _I barely slept a wink. Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have yelled at and left Wocky like that._ The shower turned on. Trucy wasn't looking forward to the day. She wasn't in the mood to spend it with anyone but Wocky, as she apologized ten times over—so much that he would tell her it was _really _okay and ruffle her hair.

* * *

Wocky sat up sweating and panting. _Damn, do real G's even HAVE friggin' nightmares?_ Indeed, he had a nightmare.

* * *

**He was trying to catch up to Trucy, whose back was to him as she walked. He called her countless times, but to no avail. "Yo! Shorty! Yo!" he yelled. Then, his legs gave out as he clutched his chest. He had a hard time breathing; the sounds he made were desperate gasps for air. **

**Still, Trucy did not turn around. Wocky's eyes narrowed. **_**Damn it, not yet! I won't go until... **_**He whipped his head up, eyes widening. "Trucy! TRUCY! I'm sorry, awright? I was really stupid and… and… I juss wanna say…" Then, he completely fell onto the floor. His eyes were still trained onto Trucy. **

**Slowly, she turned around. She had been crying. **_**What the—**_** When Trucy turned to him, she was about to tell him something. "Wock—" **

**A man came up from behind and shot her. She plunged, and drowned in her own pool of blood. Wocky just stared—he didn't have enough strength to speak. **

**He couldn't see the perpetrator's face, but he felt like he recognized the voice. The mysterious man cackled and insulted him. "Stupid Kitaki heir. That's what you get for messing with the Rivales family."**

**Then, Wocky's vision blurred. **_**Damn, this bullet—ugh! **_

**His body lay in the dark, endless space. He was dead.**

* * *

James sat in People Park looking like some loser who was going on his first date—he was jittery and nervous. _Where's Trucy? It's already_—he flipped open his phone—barely _11:50. _He snapped his phone shut and decided to walk around the vicinity of the park to kill time.

As he stood at the exit of the park, Trucy ran up to him, panting. "I'm so… sorry! Daddy… questions… _pedophile_…"

At the word "pedophile", James waved his hands around. "WHOA," he started, making sure no one was around to hear, "Come on; at least I'm _closer _in age to you than Wocky."

"Well," Trucy slowly replied, "Wocky is closer to me in _attitude and behavior_."

James scratched his head—he was at a loss for words. "Um, should we go ahead and start this da—friendly bonding time?"

Trucy nodded. "Yeah, sure." She walked ahead of him and turned around. "What would you like to know?"

James sat down on a bench. "Actually…" James started, "It's about your friend, Wocky."

Trucy raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would bring up Wocky, especially after what happened. "What about him?"

James tried to smile. "Well, you do know about his reputation and status, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Where is this going?" Trucy smelled something suspicious.

"He's a gangster! And a delinquent! I just want to know why someone like _you _would spend her time around someone like _him_…"

Trucy walked toward him, getting more suspicious—and more curious. "Someone like _me_? Someone like _him_?"

James laughed. "I told you already, Trucy—" he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "—I think you're cute."

Trucy blushed.

James looked up at her. "So, how about it? Want to inform your new friend on your intriguing past?"

Trucy blushed again, but for a different reason. _Why am I blushing…? _Trucy thought to herself, holding her cheeks. She glanced at him. "Uh, actually… I don't think I'd be comfortable talking about him."

James looked mad for a second, but collected himself soon after. "Why?"

"There's more than one reason." She shrugged. "It's pretty complicated."

James gritted his teeth, not even trying to hide his anger anymore. "You're useless! Get out from my sight." He snapped, and two men appeared from different places in the park. One pushed a cloth into her mouth to cover her screams. The cloth also contained a drug. She fell asleep instantly.

The other hoisted her into the black car parked near the park. They gave James the sign that they were ready to go when he was.

He smirked. "This is going to work," he murmured to himself. He pulled a note from his jacket. It read:

_Kitaki heir,_

_We've got your "shorty" right here. Want her back? Come to the pier. Midnight. Any later than that and we'll shoot her brains out._

_Rivales family_

He placed it gently on the Kitaki Mansion door and shot a bullet into a tree in People Park.

After that, he quickly jumped into the black car and they drove off in the direction of the pier.

* * *

Quickly after they drove away, people gathered around the tree—they were curious as to why someone would want to shoot a gun in People Park when there were no people in it.

Even Wocky, accompanied by his mom, walked out to see what all the commotion was about. As Plum looked across the street, a white rectangle caught Wocky's eye. He swiftly took the paper from its place on their door and read it.

"Damn it!" Wocky said, running away from his house.

Plum whipped her head to look at him run. "Wocky!" she yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

As Wocky ran frantically, he thought morbidly, _I knew that James person was shady, yo… I shoulda watched the shorty more.I better get there in time or… _He then thought of his nightmare and shuddered.

* * *

It was 11:30 p.m., and the Rivales goons were already sitting out on the pier. Trucy opened her eyes—she was staring into the eyes of James.

"Morning, sunshine."

Trucy kicked him and sat up. _Where am I…?_ she thought. She tried to speak, but there was a gag in her mouth, and her hands were tied together.

James got up, and eyed Trucy. "You know," he said, leaning in closer, "I wasn't lying when I said you were cute. Too bad you were involved with the Kitaki family, though."

He tucked another lock of hair behind her ear, which made her _attempt _to make a gagging sound. James just laughed. "Don't worry; your gangster is coming to save you. Hopefully, he'll be stupid enough to fall into this trap."

_Trap? No, Wocky… If anything happens to you… _Trucy had a very worried look on her face. She started to sweat, even in the cold weather on the pier.

James flipped open his phone—it was 11:50 p.m. now. "Ten minutes, boss," a goon said.

"You have ten more minutes, Trucy," James said, pulling out a revolver. He checked the barrel—he had two bullets. "Damn, forgot to fill the barrel. No matter. It'll be easy to get Kitaki by surprise. Then, if you're still in the way… there'll be one left."

Trucy let out a muffled cry. _No way… Am I going to die? _Tears filled her eyes and she gave James a glare.

"Aw," James said, putting the revolver away, "did I scare the little magician? Your terrified look is indeed the cutest I've seen so far." He started cackling.

A goon called out. "Boss, Kitaki's here."

Wocky stood on the pier, eyeing James. He stood up.

_No… Wocky! Why did you come? _Trucy tried talking to him to alert him to get away, but James pulled the gun to her again. She stayed silent.

"Yo, James," Wocky said, "where's the shorty?"

James roughly pulled her up. She was still crying. "Your girlfriend's right here, Kitaki."

Wocky growled. "What the hell do you want from me? The shorty's got nothin' ta do wit' this!" He took a step forward.

James made his gun pointed at Trucy visible to Wocky. "Ah-ah-ah," James sneered, "The Rivales family wants _you_."

Wocky froze. "Me?" He pointed at himself, unsure of what he was saying. "The hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"Well," James started, taking the gag out of Trucy's mouth, "We want you… _out of the picture_, that is."

Trucy started screaming. "Wocky! Get out of here!" She tried freeing herself from James's grasp, but couldn't. "I'll be okay! But… you… you can't die yet!" Her voice echoed throughout the deserted pier.

James pulled Trucy back, and pulled the gun to her head. He cocked the gun. Trucy yelped. "So, Kitaki, what'll it be? The girl… or _you_?"

Wocky winced, and showed James the fire and hate in his eyes. After only a moment of deliberation, he replied, "Me, ya cheapass punk."

He walked toward the goons, who immediately grabbed hold of his arms to restrain him. "Juss let the shorty go. Tha's my condition."

"Perfect," James muttered, untying the ropes holding Trucy's arms together. He pushed her out of the way, and walked up to Wocky. "I'm _so _glad you were actually stupid enough to come here, of your own free will too!" He cackled.

Trucy helplessly stared at them. _What do I do? If Wocky goes with them, he'll die…! _

James then started talking to Wocky in the most superior-sounding voice he could make. "It'll be known everywhere that the Rivales family caused the demise of the most feared family in L.A.—the Kitaki family." He turned his back to him, feeling the pride and lowliness he gained from this feat. "They'll even hear of your stupidity to try to save a girl that was_ better off _with the Rivales family."

James started to cackle so loud and so continuously that Trucy couldn't help but think of him as a creepy idiot now.

_I'm not leaving without Wocky. But how can I get to him…?_

Then, out of sudden impulse, Trucy got up. She silently crept up near the goons, and snatched Wocky away.

"What the hell you doin' shorty?" Wocky cried, letting himself get pulled away.

Trucy tried shushing him, but James had already turned around.

He dropped his jaw. "What the hell are you buffoons doing? Why did you let her…" As he looked at the goons, they were frozen.

"Boss…!" one choked out as he fell to the floor.

The other, silent, was standing on the edge of the pier, and fell into the ocean.

Trucy had kicked them in their… private areas before taking Wocky. "Just… let's go! We have to get away before he catches us again!" She started running, still dragging Wocky along. As she dragged him, she wondered, _Why isn't he running? Doesn't he want to get away?_

James ground his teeth. "Damn brat… Trucy…" He pointed his gun at Trucy, whose back was to him.

Wocky turned just before he pulled the trigger. _Shit, he's aiming for the shorty! _he thought, and frantically, he grabbed Trucy's waist.

Trucy turned red, even though their situation was the most improper time for that. Whilst still trying to run, she turned to him, and screeched, "Wocky, what are you do—"

The bullet hit—but it didn't hit Trucy. Just in time to save the day, Wocky activated Mr. Hat, who now had a bullet lodged in his side. Trucy halted to a stop.

Wocky looked at her, with a look all too calm. "Sorry, shor—Trucy. Looks like I ruined one a' your tricks." He smirked and felt his orange tail.

Trucy, who started to cry again, yelled at him. "Wocky! Don't you get our situation? James has an extra bullet! He's probably going to shoot us right now!" she said as she desperately tried pulling him.

He smirked wider. "Yo! You guys can bust his ass now!"

As soon as he said those words, policemen penetrated from all sides of the pier—some even emerged from under, coming by boat.

They apprehended James, who was still trying to cock his gun again and his henchmen, who stayed frozen.

"Rrgh! Damn you, Kitaki… I swear… The next time this happens, you'll be dead!" He kicked and screamed as the policemen took him away.

The pier was full of hustle and bustle as the police searched for anything the James or his goons left behind.

Trucy was wide-eyed. "The police have been here all this time…?"

Wocky winced, but quickly collected himself. "Yeah, an' your pops knows about everything too. He was aboutta strangle me when I told him ya got taken hostage."

Trucy just laughed, and they sat on the pier until a scruffy-looking detective called out to them and said, "Hey, pals, you two need to go down to the precinct to answer some questions."

Trucy looked from the detective to Wocky. "Wocky, I think we should go with them."

Again, Wocky winced. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. He was holding his right arm tightly.

Trucy closely examined it, and saw a red liquid seep through his fingers—_blood_. "Ah! Wocky, how long have you been bleeding?" She pulled his hand way from his arm and saw that the cut was deep.

He pulled his arm away from her grasp for two reasons—one, he didn't really care about the cut; and two, he started to turn a little pink when Trucy held his arm. "I can take care a' myself, shorty," he muttered, not making eye contact with her. "It's juss a flesh wound."

_Uh, not really… _Trucy thought, as she saw that he was bleeding _even more_. "Wocky, why won't you let me help you?" she asked, pouting and trying to grab hold of his arm again.

"Um, pals, you've got to get to the precinct—ASAP," the detective said again.

Wocky snapped at her. "'Cause a real G can take care a' himself!"

Trucy made an angry face at him. Then, she decided. "No matter what you say, and even if you kick and scream, I'm going to fix that cut."

Wocky felt a cold wind brush his wounded arm and he started to sweat.


	6. Happily Ever After

Yay, my first finished story!

Thank you again to all that read and reviewed :]

This chapter is a partly a chapter, but more like an epilogue.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning when the two were released from questioning. In a hurry, Trucy brought Wocky, who was half asleep, to People Park.

When she finally got there, she laid him on the bench nearest her. "Finally," she said standing up and stretching. "_Now _I can finally attend to his wound."

As she lifted his arm, she once again examined the cut. It still looked fresh—the blood had not dried. _It must have kept bleeding for a while, _she thought, pulling out a first-aid kit from her Magic Panties.

"Please don't wake up," Trucy chanted. She bit her lip and slowly pressed the cotton ball with rubbing alcohol against his cut.

After a few moments of silence, Wocky's eyes shot open. Raising his arm, he could feel the effect—and burn—of the rubbing alcohol. "THE HELL?" he screeched. His screech echoed throughout the park.

Trucy sighed. She didn't say anything, but she was glad that Wocky was acting normal.

Wocky turned to Trucy, giving her a look. "Uh…" he said, making the now awkward air even MORE awkward.

Trucy looked at Wocky's cut and pulled out some gauze. "Wocky…" she started, "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Wocky gave her a confused look.

"You know," she said, wrapping the gauze around his arm, "for yelling at you."

He could see that she seemed really depressed. "Uh, you don't got apologize, shorty. Really, it—"

"And I really sorry for getting you this cut!" she abruptly interrupted. She was too deep in guilt that she hadn't been listening to him. "I think you could get a scar from a cut like this, and I'm sorry for this, and I'm sorry for yelling at you… I shouldn't have yelled. I mean, you _probably _didn't' understand what I was talking about, and, and, and, and—"

He ruffled her hair, catching her by surprise. "Yo. Shorty. It's _awright_."

Trucy's eyes widened. "_Really_?" _You're probably just saying that, _she thought. She didn't believe him.

He paused. "Ya don't believe me? _Damn_, you're not even the one supposed ta be apologizin'."

Trucy's eyes widened even more. "_Really?_"

Wocky looked at his bandaged cut—it was wrapped with pink gauze. "I know real G's don't apologize for nothin'," he said, making a sour face, "_buuuuut_, I guess this is an exception."

He cleared his throat, and he said, "Ya better put this in your diary or whatever, 'cause this is the only time I'm sayin' it: sorry, yo."

Trucy giggled, cheered up, and pulled out a notepad. "Wow, you _actually _said it!" She started scribbling something in it. "What time is it? I'm going to keep this memory in my important events scrapbook at home!"

Wocky paused, and felt his fox ears. "Yo, shorty, you really gon' get that down? I was juss kiddin'…" He laughed. "But I like your style, shorty." He also quickly added, "_In_ _more ways than one_."

Trucy just grinned at him, not sure what he meant. "I'm didn't understand what you just said, but that's really awe—" she yawned, "—some. Ah, I'm tired…"

Wocky got up, flexing his arm to test out his wound. He pulled on her hand. "C'mon shorty, le's getchu home."

"Home?" Trucy said sluggishly. "But, that's _sooooooooooo_ far…"

Wocky laughed. "You don't think I know that? I meant my pad, yo."

"Mm," Trucy agreed, "that's _much _closer."

* * *

Little Plum pulled out her hidden blade. "Wocky…" she said, angry and concerned, "why are you carrying that girl to your room? She's still a _minor_!"

Wocky snapped at her. "Ma, it's not whatchu think," he said, walking away, "I'll explain everythin' _after _I bring the shorty to the _guest room._"

He trudged across the wooden flooring, opening the door next to his—the guest room. _Awright, just lay her down on the bed and go straight ta Ma, Wocky, _he thought to himself. He had a hard time opening the doorknob—he was piggybacking Trucy and both his hands were full.

He laid her on the bed, removed her hat and boots, and tucked her under the thick blanket, but instead of leaving the room immediately as he had commanded himself, he pulled a chair next to the bed and groaned. "Shorty," he said, his face in his hands, "I dunno what it is 'boutchu, but you're different."

She remained silent—she was sleeping, after all. He continued, with his voice as quiet as a whisper. "I can never leave ya alone, ya know? I mean, I told ya I wasn't interested. But I guess I was wrong."

Wocky caught himself and snarled. "Ya see? You changin' me, shorty! I can't be a real G like this…"

He looked up at her. Her hat was placed beside her, and her boots sat at the foot of the bed. Subconsciously, he leaned in closer to her. _Maybe… while no one's lookin'. If no one sees, no one will know. _He stared at her—she was so calm, so _innocent_.

He continued to stare at her, leaning closer and closer, and he almost silently murmured, "Better let it out now, so no one knows that a real G had such'a soft spot for a shorty." He leaned in quickly for a kiss that lasted a lifetime to him. After he finally leaned back, he sunk into the chair and smirked, his hands over his eyes.

_Damn, why did that feel better than any of the times I kissed Alita?_ He cracked open his eye to see Trucy. Wocky sighed. He was relieved that she didn't wake up.

Until now.

Trucy slowly opened her eyes and her whole face turned red. She turned to him, and Wocky widened his eyes and couldn't say a thing.

"Uh, um…" Trucy hurriedly said, "I was awake, and I heard everything too, by the way." Still half-asleep, she got up, sat on his lap to hug him, and kissed him on his forehead. She added, "If you feel the way I think you feel, I feel the same way, too."

Wocky's whiskers turned red, and he started to wrap his orange tail around his finger. "Yeah," he tried to say proudly, "Juss don't tell anyone, awright?"

"No can do!" Trucy giggled, quick o deny his request. "I've got to tell Daddy before he gets a heart attack."

Wocky frowned at her—he was displeased, but he understood. "Awright. Fine. I ain't afraid to go public, if tha's whatchu sayin', yo."

Clasping his hand, Trucy crawled back into the guest bed. "Glad you feel that way!" She weakly giggled, still holding his hand, and fell asleep.

The only word Wocky could process into his mind at that time was "_Damn_." He grinned and walked out of the room to explain this to his waiting and worried mother.

* * *

It was the next day. Wocky and Trucy walked to the ice cream parlor with a bag of O.G. Crackers to get a scoop of ice cream. As they entered, a _new _employee greeted them. "Hello!" the employee said, "What can I get for you?"

Walking up to the counter, Trucy answered, "One strawberry and one coffee, both in cones, please!"

"Coming right up," the employee answered back. She leaned in close to Trucy. "You know, your boyfriend's pretty cute."

Trucy blushed. "He's not my…" She stopped. "Oh wait. He is. Thanks." She grinned.

They walked out of the parlor and headed for Wright Anything Agency to confront… Phoenix.

As Trucy opened the door, Phoenix jumped her. "Trucy, sweetie, are you okay? Are you—why are you with Wocky?" He stared at Wocky, panicking a little on the inside.

Trucy tried to smile to lighten the mood. "Hi, Daddy," she said, "You already know him, but this is Wocky, my _boyfriend_."

The word struck Phoenix like thunder, but he did not flinch. "Ah, did you say… BOYFRIEND?" Phoenix's eyes shot open, but he was still trying his best to smile.

_Wow,_ Trucy said in awe, _he's doing better than I thought_. "Look, Daddy, I know you don't approve—"

"I thought we agreed on twenty-five," Phoenix growled, trying hard to keep his composure.

"But this relationship is good for _both _Wocky and me. Can you please trust me?" Trucy gave Phoenix her innocent, sparkly-eyed look.

Looking away from her adorable daughter and her gangster boyfriend, he said, "… So, you're dating my sweetie?" His eye was twitching.

Wocky replied in a loud voice, "Don't worry; I'll keep your daughter happy, bizzoy!" He tried giving Phoenix a reassuring grin.

Phoenix gifted him with a plastic smile, but couldn't hide his rage any more. When she saw this, Trucy elbowed Wocky.

Realizing his mistake, Wocky tried saving himself. "Oh, crap… Did I say 'bizzoy?' I meant Mr. Wright… yo."

Accepting that Wocky was trying his hardest, Phoenix sighed. "If you think you're ready, Trucy, I'll _try to _be ready too. You better go," he said, turning away, "unless you want to see your Daddy _cry_."

Wocky started to sweat, but Trucy pulled him out the door. "Thanks, Daddy. Oh, and today's a holiday, so I don't have school," she said, walking out the door. A few seconds later, she stuck her head back in the doorway and said, "Oh, and by the way… Good luck with the girl you were oh so passionately kissing last time!"

Phoenix stood frozen and listened to Trucy's giggles until he couldn't hear them anymore. After she was gone, he sank into the couch.

Maya popped her head from the other room. "Hey, Nick, who was that?"

Phoenix groaned.

* * *

**(Here's something extra that you should know…)**

"Aaaaand, that was the Amazing Trucy!"

The crowd cheered, asking for yet another performance.

"Naw! No more!" Wocky said, storming on-stage. He grabbed the handheld microphone from Trucy and yelled, "I gotta take Trucy home now, so ya better stop askin' for another trick!"

Trucy sighed, and took the microphone back. "Ladies and gents, my boyfriend."

The crowd let out an "Awww."

Wocky stood there, embarrassed and confused. "Yo, Trucy, why they doin' that?"

"Well," Trucy said, "Ever since we started dating, all the money I earn goes to your heart surgery fee. The audience knows that."

The audience let out another "Awww." They also added, "Hug! Hug!"

Following her audience's wishes, she glomped Wocky, and they both blushed.

Wocky smirked and said, "Thanks, Trucy. You the best shorty a real G could ask for."

"Awww!"

* * *

Trucy tapped her foot—she was anxious. She glanced into her Magic Panties every five seconds for the time. _Come on_, she thought nervously, _when will they be finished? _

Winfred walked out of the double doors and Trucy practically pounced on him. "Mr. Kitaki! How is he?" Her face was worried.

He had a slight smile on his face. "The operation was a success. But if you visit him right now, he'll be sleeping. The anesthesia hasn't worn off."

She still rushed past him, and asked, "What's his room number? I _have _to see him."

"206. It's going to be to your right."

"Thanks, Mr. Kitaki!" Trucy sped down the hall at breakneck speed.

Winfred sighed. "I'm glad you have such a caring girlfriend," he said to himself.

Trucy opened the door. The only thing heard in the room was the beeping of the machines. She quietly crept in and pulled a chair next to his bed.

Trucy giggled. _Wocky looks so calm when he's sleeping, _she thought, gently stroking his orange tail and his fox ears. She sighed, and then she slapped her cheeks. _Wait, Trucy! You have an obligation to fulfill!_

She indeed had something she had to do then and there—in the two months of Trucy and Wocky dating,_ she _had not kissed _him_—it was always the other way around.

"This ends today," Trucy murmured. She pulled her face close to his, and heart started to pound. Her face was burning hot, and her hands were shaking. _Come on… Just do it! He's not even going to know. _

As discreetly and swiftly as she could, she pecked him on the lips and then stood up straight. _Mission accomplished_, she thought, her face still red, he hands still quivering, and her heart still pounding like a drum.

But, not according to plan, Wocky laughed. He put his hands behind his head and gave a sly smirk to Trucy. Her face burned even more out of embarrassment, and her jaw dropped. "Yo, Trucy, I'm awake."

"I, uh, I mean…" Trucy stammered.

Wocky sat up weakly, still under the effect of the anesthesia.

Trucy sat next to him, to give him support. "Hey, you can't do this yet! You're still—"

Wocky pulled her in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Trucy just stared at him. "Thanks for visitin'. I love you too, Truce."

He laughed and rolled back into his bed. He fell asleep immediately.

Trucy sat back in the chair, and smiled. _I love you_, she thought, watching his calm face yet again.

**The End!**


End file.
